The present disclosure herein relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display device including cholesteric liquid crystals and a method of manufacturing the same.
Generally, a liquid crystal display device is a display unit including two display substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. On each of the two substrates, an electrode is formed. A voltage is applied to the electrode to form an electric field. The transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer may be controlled by controlling the electric field, and the liquid crystal display device may display a desired image.
Recently, a liquid crystal display device including a liquid crystal layer containing cholesteric liquid crystals, in which a polarization plate or a color filter is not necessary, is under development. Particularly, an application as an advertising panel, an e-book, etc. utilizing the selective reflection and the bi-stable behavior of the cholesteric liquid crystals has been suggested.